Rock Lee: Beautiful Beast into the sky and upward
by Marcman
Summary: Rock Lee has a dream... Can Kakashi and Gai make his dream come true, or will it all just come crashing down on the three of them?


Rock Lee: Beautiful Beast into the sky and upward

A Naruto fic by Marcman2020

Rock Lee sat on a cliff, looking down at the forests and rivers that stretched until they met their end at the horizon. He sighed sadly, focusing on dreams which he knew had no chance of ever coming to reality. As he sat there, two familiar faces walked by.

"KAKASHI! I challenge you to running laps around the village Konoha!" Said Gai, talking to his rival, Kakashi.

"We did that yesterday, and I won... I don't feel up to doing it again today..." Said Kakashi, trying to read his book.

"But you didn't let me finish... We'd run around... NAKED! OR IN WOMENS CLOTHING! YOUR CHOICE!" Said Gai, pointing at Kakashi with two fingers and smiling (of course with the little twinkle shining on his teeth) Kakashi felt a bit disturbed by what Gai just said as he noticed some one through the corner of his eye.

"Hey... isn't that your student?" Asked Kakashi. Gai blinked and then looked to his left, noticing Rock Lee. It seemed Lee was in a depressed mood... He smiled and lept over to Lee's direction, about to attempt to cheer him up. Kakashi decided to stand by and watch. He was not really reading his book, he was just looking through it in an attempt to avert Gai's attention so the crazy man in green spandex would leave him alone, but apparently, that failed to work.

"LEE... FOR WHAT REASON IS KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL BEAST SITTING ALL ALONE FEELING SORRY FOR HIMSELF!" Said Gai, now standing behind Lee. Lee looked back, finally noticing his sensei.

"Oh! Gai-sensei! I didn't notice you for a second! Well... you see... I've always had a dream...a dream I've never told any one about... becuase it might sound a little dumb..." Said Lee.

"Lee... there is no such thing as a ridiculous dream! JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS AND I WILL SUPPORT YOU ALL THE WAY!" Said Gai.

"... Well..." Lee took a deep breath as he watched some birds fly by up above, admiring the grace and beauty, inspiring him to get the courage to admit his true fantasies.

"I WANT TO FLY LIKE A HAWK AND LOOK DOWN AT THE WORLD! I WANT TO SOAR HIGH ABOVE INTO THE SKY AND GO THROUGH THE CLOUDS! THAT'S MY ULTIMATE FANTASY!" Said Lee. Gai was silent for a moment with a constipated looking expression. A gleam crossed his eye as Rock Lee closed his eyes, thinking his sensei was about to hit him. Kakashi stood by, still pretending to read his book, slightly amused by the conversation and at the same time weirded-out.

Gai clenched Lee's shoulder with one hand and made a fist of the other which shook slightly. Lee felt a tear fall on his head.

"Lee... that is the most BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER HEARD! There is nothing you can't accomplish! LEE! GO OFF AND FUFILL THAT DREAM! WITH YOUR STRENGTH, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN'T ACCOMPLISH! GO LEE! FLY! LIKE AN EAGEL!" Gai shouted with pride. Lee nodded, and proceeded to run off the cliff. He ran at top speed, and then lept from the cliff, spreading his arms about to soar and was about to take flight and fufill his dream... with only one minor set back...

He then fell down from the high distance and plummeted to his doom, screaming. after a full twelve seconds, a loud THUD was heard. Gai stood with a blank expression and sweat drop going down the back of his head.

"Last time I checked... people can't fly..." Said Kakashi, poking his head into the issue.

later, Gai and Lee stood on the cliff once more. Lee had a few bandages on his body, but he would not let anything as insegnificant as pain bring him down.

"Okay, we didn't get it right this time, BUT NOW WE WILL GET IT RIGHT! LEE, I WILL HELP YOU THIS TIME!" Said Gai. Lee smiled widely, and then saluted his sensei. Gai picked up Lee and carried Lee on his shoulders. Gai looked up at Lee, put a thumb up, and smiled with a twinkle in his teeth. Lee looked down at him and did the same.

"At the count of three, I will run off the cliff! The moment we're in mid air, we will both start flapping our arms! Our combined strength will keep us suspended in mid air, and as long as we keep flapping, we will not fall!" Said Gai.

"Sensei... THAT'S BRILLIANT! Alright then, let's do it!" Said Lee.

"At the count of three... ONE... TWO... THREE!" Said Gai, and he dashed off the cliff, and the moment he lept off, Gai and Lee began to flap their arms with all their might. However, their efforts were futile. The moment they started to fall down, their eyes widened in panic as they began to plumet to their fates once more.

"LEE! FLAP HARDER! FLAP HARDER! FLAP HARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Gai yelled, but it was no use, both of them fell far downward, until after 12 seconds, another thud was heard. Kakashi stood near by looking down into the pages of his book.

"Actually, I think that attaching himself to Lee would just add weight... but what do I know?" Said Kakashi.

another while later, Gai and Lee attempted something again.

They stood by the cliff, covered in more bandaids and wrapped in more medical tape, but their spirits were yet to be broken. Gai sat down and thought to himself. near bye he noticed a clown giving out balloons to Konohamaru's class. He snapped his fingers the moment an idea sparked in his head. Lee sighed, not noticing.

"Sensei... I'm sorry I sound like I give up, but at this point I know that it's useless... I thank you for all the things that you've done for me... but now it's best we get going... it's getting late..." Lee said, not knowing that he was now suspended in the air by many balloons tied onto his back. He blinked twice, then smiled widely. FINALLY, HE WAS TAKING FLIGHT LIKE HE WANTED TO! He floated over the cliff and towards the horizon with the birds, more happy than he has ever been in his entire life.

"YES! BE HAPPY AND CARE FREE, MY YOUNG STUDENT! SOAR! SOAR TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT AND RIDE YOUR WILDEST DREAMS FURTHER INTO THE SKY!" Exclaimed Gai, proud of his student once more.

"Actually... Those balloons are going to pop eventually one by one... you know that, right?" Asked Kakashi. Gai's expression went blank and his pupils shrunk from a few seconds from realization. Just then, all the balloons popped at the same time.

"Well speak of the devil..." Said Kakashi" Lee then fell downward to his doom screaming yet again.

"LEE! CURSE IT ALL!" Said Gai. Little did Gai know, the cuase of Lee's fate was by the hands of none other than PROFESSOR CHAOS! (Yes, the same professor chaos from south park) The evil child used what appeared to be a straw and bits of chewed up paper, a device known clearly as a pea shooter to most... Professor chaos laughed evily, then hid once more in the shaodws to plan his next evil deed.

later again, Lee and Gai stood on the same cliff. Gai stood lost in thought trying to figure out how the hell he could get Lee to fly... he needed a plan... One that was full proof, one with out flaw! The sun was setting, and time was running out! If Gai did not find a plan in the next hour, then he'd have to call it quits.

"Sensei... I think I need to get home! I haven't eaten all day, and I think I'm getting curry tonight! Sensei, I know I have to stay devoted to my dream, but I'm getting hungry!" Said Lee. Gai got annoyed, turned around, and swung his foot into Rock Lee's soft and tender rump, kicking him so hard he went airborne off the cliff.

"LEE! BE QUIET! CAN YOU NOT SEE I'M THINKING?" He yelled. Lee flew off the cliff, heading toward the sun set... Lee rubbed his gluttious, only to realize that he had infact acheived his dream... Gai could not believe it... both their eyes lit up... LEE WAS FLYING!

"SENSEI! LOOK AT ME! I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING! FINALLY!" Lee exclaimed, as a water fall of tears escaped from the bottom of his eyes. Gai was also crying a water fall of tears... it had finally happened! Lee was flying! He went higher and higher into the sky, soaring through as he desired. Gai hugged Kakashi, who sighed and patted Gai on the back. "They grow up so fast..." Gai said under his breath. Gai turned his attention back to Lee and savoired the very moment of pure bliss shared between the two.

Just then, a lightening bolt struck Lee, and the ninja remained suspended in the air for a few seconds, now burnt up and on fire. He then fell straight down and after awhile, landed with another big THUD. Gai stood with his mouth wide open. He then cried harder and ripped off his clothes, screaming in place completely naked.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING!" And he jumped off the cliff to attempt to rescue Lee. Kakashi stood there, speechless. He had no idea what to say about the events that took place. He then shrugged his shoulders, and jumped off the cliff too...

there was silence for a few seconds...

"KAKASH! I LOVE YOUUUUU!" Yelled Naruto, who jumped off the cliff in order to chase after Kakashi.

It was indeed a strange and eventful day for every one...

-The End


End file.
